Doug (Zootopia)
Doug is the secondary antagonist in the 2016 Disney animated feature film Zootopia. He is a chemist and sniper that gets caught by Judy and Nick. Role in the film When Judy and Nick realize that a flower called Night Howlers are the cause of predator animals going savage, they consult Duke Weaselton, who stole a bunch of Night Howler buds from a store a few days ago. When he refused to cooperate, they take him to Tundratown's most feared crime boss, Mr. Big, to ice him. Over the fear of getting frozen, he tells Judy and Nick that he wanted to give the Night Howlers to a ram named Doug for a big ransom (a deal that Duke accepted). He tells the duo about his whereabouts, and also warns them that Doug is the complete opposite of friendly: he's unfriendly. Judy and Nick find Doug's secret base: an abandoned subway car. They enter the car, and notice Night Howlers being harvested. As they investigate, someone enters, it turns out to be Doug. Wearing protective clothing, Doug takes a pot of Night Howlers, and dumps it into a vat. After a turn of the dial, the liquefied Night Howlers is piped to the other side of the car, where it gets sent through a chemistry set. With a few tweaks and modifications, the now enhanced Night Howler toxin is placed into a small plastic bubble, and placed into a dart gun. Once he's done, he gets a phone call. The caller asks Doug if he got the toxin ready, and says that he got it. The caller tells him his next target: a cheetah in Sahara Square. This makes Judy realizes that the reason why Mr. Otterton and Mr. Manchas went savage is because Doug has secretly shot them with the toxin, completely unnoticed. When Doug walks to the door of the subway car to let in two henchmen, Judy shoves Doug out of the car, and successfully operates the subway car so that they can get this evidence to the ZPD. Doug an his companions realize that the car is moving, so they begin to chase after it. The three rams all attack the car, hoping to get rid of Judy and Nick. After a brief scuffle, two of the rams get knocked off, and the last one is knocked out of the car to hit a lever to change the train track to avoid impact with an oncoming train. When Judy and Nick attempt to head to the ZPD to present the evidence (a case containing the dart gun and Night Howler toxin), Bellwether and the three rams approach them, politely asking them for the evidence. When they realize that Bellwether is behind all of this, Bellwether orders the rams to go after them, where they successfully trap the duo in a display. After a false attack, Bellwether confesses to committing the crime, which has been recorded on Judy's carrot pen. With that evidence, the ZPD arrive, and arrest Bellwether, along with Doug and the other two rams. Doug, and his rams were last seen watching Gazelle's performance of "Try Everything" in prison, clapping along to the music, much to Bellwether's annoyance. Gallery Doug Zootopia.jpg Zootopia-Breaking-Bad-Easter-Egg.jpg Trivia *Doug's laboratory setup and use of safety equipment when preparing the night howler darts (a gas mask and yellow hazard jacket), as well as a line referring to two colleagues named Woolter and Jesse, are references to the crime drama series . *In Bellwether's office, there was a post-it sticky note on her desk with his name and phone number on it that foreshadows her connection with the night howlers. **On the sticky note, his phone number is 805-555-0127. *In The Art of Zootopia, his original name was "Wooly" before being altered. He also originally carried a Spiked Ball-and-Chain weapon around with him. Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Sheep Category:Zootopia characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Scientists Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Animals Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Males Category:Adults